


Luxury bite

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff, Mention of blood, MoChaeng, Modern ish AU, Vampires, mid nsfw, nachaeng, namo - Freeform, namochaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: Chaeyoung has been through a lot despite her young age - if becoming homeless for a while was not in her plans, being taken care of by a vampire couple wasn't either.But yes, she enjoys it.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Luxury bite

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dki5pVsF47c
> 
> not proof read btw sorry for any mistakes

Chaeyoung used to like hanging out in the streets.

But being stuck there at night, struggling to find a place hot enough to survive, actually sucked a lot. It wasn't her fault her teacher was a misogynist piece of shit who could not appreciate her art work and managed to kick her out of the school, the only place she actually could shelter at, her parents not fine with her life decisions at all either.

Her day had started badly enough, getting kicked from the tiny under-bridge shelter she had found, when a middle aged guy decided it would be a nice idea to try and seduce her in the evening, in a bad way. The punch threw itself, and then the next, as he threw some too, pushing her more than once against the cold ground, until someone shouted from across the street, and the man run away.

Chaeyoung backed away against a wall, almost not feeling any pain because of how cold she was anyway. Only her head was throbbing enough to hurt, and she thanked whoever spoke up for reacting, for things could have gotten worse.

"Hey," the same voice rang, closer to her this time, as shoes appeared under her eyes.

She looked up, discovering two unfamiliar figures standing in front of her - one dressed in a very fancy, all black jacket and dress combo, and the other, in the comfiest and warmest looking sweater Chaeyoung had seen in a while. Since she got kicked out actually. Never got her clothes back. But, that said, the duo weirdly looked great together despite the gap in appearances. Chaeyoung couldn't tell why, but she couldn't avert any of their gazes, her eyes going back and forth between the two women.

"Need a hand ?" the fancy looking one asked, reaching to Chaeyoung with a worried smile. "we saw what happened. Those bruises don't look good."

Chaeyoung hesitated, before sliding her hand in the stranger's, squinting her eyes as she felt how cold it was despite the woman having taken off a glove a second ago. Finally up again, she eyed the blood on the floor, her own damaged clothes and the various bruises on her body.

"I - I shouldn't have done that," Chaeyoung felt panic creep up her back, realizing what troubles she would have to face if police found out she had beaten up someone. "I have nowhere to hide -prison, I don't want to go there either, please do-"

"It's alright," the other woman reached for her shoulder with a warm smile. "we can take you in til you find a solution, right Nayeon ? It's not like we're missing space at home," She took off her coat and carefully wrapped Chaeyoung in it, who couldn't tell if she felt warmer thanks to the fabric or because of the two gorgeous women checking up on her.

"I guess we can," Nayeon answered with a chuckle. "taking care of a poor little thing alone in the streets shouldn't be too hard, hm ?"

And that was how Chaeyoung ended up in the fanciest yet coziest house she had ever seen, a few streets away, the woman she learned was called Momo not letting go of her arm during the whole trip.

Nayeon and Momo, whatever they did or were doing in life, surely had an easy access to good money. Chaeyoung was hesitant to touch anything around her, for it looked more expensive than her own life, and she was already in deep trouble.

Nayeon led her to a bathroom, Momo disappearing somewhere at a corner, and got ordered to strip, left in her underwear in front of a woman she barely knew. But she felt at ease as Nayeon cleaned and patched her bruises, always making sure that she wasn't hurting her in the process.

"Of course, you can't stay here for free, can you ?" Chaeyoung hummed, feeling Nayeon pull up her hair as she ran a warm wet cloth along her shoulders. "So I'll be asking you for your help on different matters while you stay here. If things go well, you might even earn yourself a new home."

"Really..?" Chaeyoung felt something warm rise in her chest, a new hope, maybe, after feeling stuck for such a long while.

"Really. I already have something to ask of you, if you don't mind. I need some feeding, as you interrupted Momo and I's search for a midnight snack earlier," Chaeyoung felt fingers graze along her nape, and she shivered, clenching her hands on the stool she was sitting on. "You'll do just fine."

"Wha-"

She couldn't do anything more than gasp as she felt two sharp stings on her left shoulder, than warm lips, and surely enough, sucking, the last sensation she got before the world turned black and her body gave out.

\--

"I already said I'm sorry. She looked tasty enough and I was hungry."

"Those are _not_ good excuses. You knew she was weak and that it was risky, biting her like that without any warning."

"What ? Did you want to have her first, maybe ? Jealous ?"

Chaeyoung confusedly opened her eyes as she heard the banter, wincing when she pulled herself up on a bruised elbow.

"Ah ! You're awake," Momo quickly reached her side, dropping on the bed she was laying on, and Chaeyoung couldn't help but pull her hand away when the woman reached for it, truthfully scared of what was going on ; she regretted reacting like that as she watched Momo's face go from beaming to disappointed, but glancing to Nayeon reminded her she had hood reasons.

"What did you do to me ? who are you, really ?" Chaeyoung angrily asked.

"I think you already know," Nayeon crossed her arms, flashing a smile that did not hide the pointy teeth to the girl on the bed. "I know it might be unbelievable, but - we're real. Real vampires, I mean. Momo too."

Chaeyoung eyed the woman by her side, who was worriedly biting on her lip with the same shining, sharp type of teeth. Hell, fangs, even. The human really did not know how to feel, and she let herself fall back on the bed, rubbing her face with her hands.

"We will let your rest for tonight. You're free to either stay or leave tomorrow morning," She heard Nayeon explain. "But be careful - we will take care of you if you ever try to cause us harm in any way you can. And not the good type of care this time," Chaeyoung shuddered as Nayeon's voice shifted, feeling a sudden pressure on her chest. "That's all. Goodnight."

And the door slammed close.

Chaeyoung didn't manage to fall asleep at all after that, and got up, looking around the room that was lit enough from the light outside for her to see - she approached a mirror, and sure enough, she had bite marks on her shoulder. She felt more confused than anything. If vampires existed, what else was there outside ? had she ever met some without knowing before ? She was intrigued, but scared. Momo and Nayeon seemed nice, but who knew what could happen ? If her very little knowledge of vampires was right, she could be dead in a minute.

She carefully opened the door and slipped out of her room, walking slowly in the corridor, looking at all the paintings on the wall with great interest. The place was old, she could tell, and she wondered if her hosts were old, too. Probably. She let her fingers hover above the wooden furniture, appreciating the feeling as she walked.

The carpet felt nice under her feet, and she managed to find the kitchen, snooped around, feeling her stomach growl. She wasn't really worrying anymore, and started to prepare herself a nice meal with what she found, her first real meal in a few days.

"What are you preparing ?" Chaeyoung jumped at the voice behind her, and almost hit Momo with a pan, who quickly stopped the swing as she grabbed Chaeyoung's wrist with ease, letting her go immediately. "Oop. My bad. It smells nice."

Momo sat down by the kitchen counter, gesturing for Chaeyoung to keep going.

"It's uh, just egg fried rice. Quick and easy to make."

Momo hummed as an answer, simply staring at Chaeyoung with a smile. They both fell quiet, the sizzling of the rice on the pan being the only sound around. The cook reached for two bowls once it was ready, serving Momo who was apparently not expecting it, but ate with appetite.

"I'm sorry about Nayeon earlier. It's true that you look tasty - I mean pretty. Yeah," Chaeyoung looked up from her bowl, discerning a slight blush on the vampire's cheeks. "I like your tattoos a lot."

"Thanks, I drew them myself and a friend took care of the rest."

"Was it painful ?"

"Well... it felt a bit like what Nayeon did but less painful and somehow less good, actually," Chaeyoung could not help but giggle at Momo's face as she said that, accidentally coughing on her rice, the vampire quickly sliding a glass of water to her.

"You seem okay with what happened."

"It's... surprising, to say the least, and I would appreciate a warning next time, but I think I'll be good with it in the future. I've reached a point where I don't have any other choice... without having to try too hard, I mean."

"Hm. You'll fit well here, then. I don't know what Nayeon requested of you other than that, but as long as you do it well we will grant you anything you ask for. And if we don't have to do anything dangerous...!" Momo joyfully explained, reaching for the last grains of rice in her bowl.

"Do you mind me asking a few questions since I'm going to stay here, then ?"

"Go for it. I'll try to answer as best as I can !"

Night passed as Momo answered Chaeyoung's questions, which ranged from how old the two women were to wondering if she could get art material as soon as the next day. She heard a good part of every stories Momo had to tell from her 100-ish years of living, the difficulty of keeping a low identity, the fact that they had weak but existing mind control powers. The important pieces of information like how Momo and Nayeon had been together for 70 years, and that Chaeyoung was apparently one of the sweetest thing they had tasted so far, which she decided to take as a compliment.

"What about you, by the way ? No need to, uh, _feed_ , I suppose ? "

"No. I'm good til at least next week. Thanks for the concern."

And Chaeyoung finally found sleep, cozily wrapped under a warm blanket and one of Momo's comfy sweaters. Damn. Those sweaters really were great.

\--

She got woken up by Nayeon in the afternoon, who apologized way too seriously before cracking down a toothy smile when Chaeyoung bursted out laughing. The vampire told her she was really glad she could bond with Momo that quickly, and thanked her for accepting who they were. For Chaeyoung, who knew what rejection felt like, it was like quickly discovering the weak side of the vampires, and she promised herself not to break their trust unless she had to.

The three of them worked on boundaries for the rest of the day - setting rules and lines that shouldn't be crossed, which were aimed mostly to biting for the vampires, and avoiding spilling too much about them to other people for Chaeyoung, which didn't intend to leave the house any time soon anyway.

The human learned that she could be bitten anywhere, even though there were some better areas. Momo never showed any signs of wanting or needing to bite at the beginning, while Nayeon really wasn't trying to hide her needs and attraction to Chaeyoung, at all. Which was flattering but a bit bothersome at times.

She got her art materials quickly, and made sure that use them when she was done with her tasks at home, which weren't more difficult than cooking or cleaning. She had no idea what the two vampires left to or did during the day, but she wasn't allowed to ask, and she didn't really mind not knowing. As long as she had food and a nice place to stay at...

It had now been a month since she arrived there and she had not been bitten again yet. Nayeon was still giving her looks but never taking action, and Momo looked fine without anything. And Chaeyoung would admit, she was a bit disappointed.

The passing out the first time was only because she had been living outside in the cold for days and gotten into a fight prior to the bite, but she could recall it feeling _good_. Tickling a bit, definitely warm, slightly euphoric even, like the fangs had a drug-like effect if you were getting bitten solely for a 'snack' and not for killing. And she was, frankly, looking forward to her second time.

"Hey, Chaeyoung, thank you for the suitcase preparation, it's perfect," Nayeon thanked her one evening, letting a hand slide on her waist as she passed by the human in the kitchen. "I didn't think i would ever go to France again. I'll take you and Momo there next time, the whole country is pretty nice," Nayeon sat down on the counter with a glass of wine, smiling giddily. "A bit sad that I have to leave you two alone for a few days though."

"You're welcome ! what are you going there for ? is there anything important I should do before you come back ?" Chaeyoung asked as she continued to prepare vegetables for that evening.

"Vampire meet up, that's all I can tell you... and as long as you take care of Momo, we're all good. she can get into trouble easily, so watch out." Nayeon winked before offering a glass to Chaeyoung, who gladly accepted, and sat down by the vampire when she was done with preparation.

"You know, I feel a bit like a stay-at-home wife here."

"Is that good or bad ?"

"Both. I like the comfort but I'm only 21. I feel like there's way more I should be doing," Chaeyoung admitted in a small voice. "I'm glad I can work on my art well here but it's not enough. I may have fucked up big time before you found me but I still have the same high ambitions," Nayeon let the girl express her thoughts, happy that she could be a helping ear.

"I can contact someone who could put your art up in a gallery, a famous one in town, once I'm back from my trip. You'll have to get a few papers done and earn your place there with a good application, but I assure you you have the skills to and it could be a first contact. What do you think ?"

Chaeyoung only jumped on Nayeon for a hug as an answer, almost knocking the both of them down, feeling even more grateful than the day the vampires had picked her up. Momo quickly joined in despit not knowing what was really happening, complaining about how rude it was to let her out of a hugging session. 

And everything felt right to Chaeyoung, despite the fact that she was being taken care of by literal vampires. Oh well. She always took what life gave her.

Nayeon left the next morning, Momo was away from home for the day as well, and now Chaeyoung was all alone. Not an unusual occurrence since she had arrived in the house, but for the first time, it felt empty. She decided that there was one place she had to take care of : the attic.

It wasn't a forbidden place, no, but one she had been avoiding because of how dirty and wide it actually was. Nayeon had never asked her to clean it anyway, so she finally decided to slip in that day, opening the roof windows wide after one broom stroke almost made her cough her lungs out. she wasn't done when night started to peak, but Chaeyoung had found interesting things she was curious to take a look at, and she settled in the living room to open the various treasures she had gathered when it got too dark out.

Most of it were photographs with either Nayeon and Momo, or both, with people from various times. The oldest photos were almost as old as the first ever (well working) camera, and Chaeyoung felt like she was discovering the vampires' memories. She loved their looks for the 1910's as much as the ones from the 90's, and it felt both marvelous and tragic to her to discover all the things the women had been through.

She heard Momo finally getting home, and called out to her, not expecting the tears that followed. The vampire, which was both tired and emotional, completely broke down in front of Chaeyoung, revealing how she was feeling her relationship with Nayeon was slowly shattering down before they met the human.

"Oh, no. I can promise you Nayeon has never stopped loving you as much as in the beginning," Chaeyoung reassured the vampire, her fingers hovering above one of the pictures with care. "She has told me countless time how thankful she is to have you in her life over the past weeks. I might have strengthened something between the two of you, but I promise there is nothing for you to doubt."

Momo cried again, almost crushing Chaeyoung between her arms before the human convinced her to go take a nice bath while she prepared dinner, and they spent their first evening as two for the first time in joy. Nayeon's loud chatting was missing, but Chaeyoung loved how chill everything felt around Momo and how easy it was to get comfortable around her - no rush, no worries. Less stressful than with Nayeon, even if it was never bad with her. But after taking her own quick shower and getting back to Momo, Chaeyoung finally understood what Nayeon meant by trouble.

She had never seen Momo drink before, but here she was, taking multiple shots in a second in front of the human, on the couch near the TV

"Oh, Chaeyoung ! you're back already," Momo giggled. "Don't worry, alcohol affects us vampires differently than for you. I won't get drunk for this - just thought it smelled really sweet. 't was really good actually, want some ?"

"No, thank you," Chaeyoung sat on the couch near her friend, who immediately settled for some cuddling, still giggling as she rubbed her cheek on the human's shoulder. "What's gotten you so excited ?"

"It might sound a bit childish, but I'm glad I finally have you for myself," the words came out as almost whispers, but rang loud and clear in Chaeyoung's head as she felt hands slowly make their way under a sweater she had once again borrowed from Momo. "I wish i could be as daring as Nayeon, but you know how it is," the vampire pulled one hand out of the sweater and pushed a very confused but thrilled Chaeyoung on her back, very gently, "And you're - you're also too cool, you know, I get shy."

Momo bit down her lip, fangs showing, eyes trembling a bit as she looked down at Chaeyoung, who only managed to smile ear to ear at the words she was hearing - and she got back to discovering a warm body under the sweater, the hand that was out slowly pulling it up higher, til a smooth stomach was fully exposed.

The vampire reached for one of Chaeyoung's most recent tattoos, on the right side of her rib cage, slowly tracing over it, the human shivering at the cold touch. Momo ended up kissing it a few times before taking a deep breath, looking into Chaeyoung's eyes, who only nodded, and she pulled the sweater higher, uncovering a chest that was not perking up only from the light breeze it suddenly received.

This time, Chaeyoung giggled, Momo working her way up with slightly trembling hands, and her fangs seemed to shine brighter than before. She dipped down to kiss Chaeyoung once, twice, and again, her hands warming up against the breasts she was worshiping.

And when she finally felt brave enough, still making sure Chaeyoung was okay, she went back lower, fangs lightly pressing on the side of her precious human's left breast, leg also pressing down below before she fully gave in, biting down with as much love as she could on flesh she had been dreaming about for a while now.

Chaeyoung felt both the vampire's urges and passion in that bite. The euphoric effect she had felt the first time hit way stronger, spreading on her whole body as Momo slowly and happily sucked on what she had to offer - colors flashed before her eyes as she squeezed them shut, not trying to stop any of the moans that left her mouth.

Hot blood dropped on her stomach when Momo pulled her fangs out, and Chaeyoung happily sighed as the vampire licked them clean, smooching the smooth skin once again with a chuckle.

"That was nice," Chaeyoung whispered, not daring to raise her voice too much as she softly caressed the cheek of a very satisfied looking Momo, pressing her thumb on the fangs with wonder. "What took you so long to get to it, really..."

"Confidence. But I'm all pumped now, though. I promise you it's just the beginning," Chaeyoung's eyes widened as the vampire lifted one of her leg, fangs ready to go again. "We're not done before the both of us get truly satisfied."

And with how smug Momo was looking, Chaeyoung wondered if there wasn't something special in that alcohol drink...but she would ask questions.. later. She had more important matters to focus on.

\--

When Nayeon came back, it took her a little while to realize why Momo was giving her some superiority look. But once she got it, Chaeyoung began to feel like a prey stuck between two predators who loved each other too much. When Momo acted soft, just planting loving kisses on her neck or reaching for her hand whenever they were out, Nayeon was more forceful, not hesitant to barge in on her taking a bath or dropping sexual innuendos. 

But both had in common that they actually loved getting spoiled and taken care of, which Chaeyoung hadn't done physically yet, but sweet words did the trick as well.

It lasted until Chaeyoung got accepted into multiple art galleries at the same time. When the news dropped, the woman insisted that she needed absolute focus, and the vampires quickly shifted their habits, making things truly serious.

They were really proud of the little human they had seen fight in the cold months ago. And Chaeyoung herself felt pretty happy, gathering enough attention for her parents to reach out to her again, which sparked a serious discussion one evening. She came into the kitchen to discover the vampires already sitting by the table, which was unusual. She simply grabbed a glass of water, a chair for herself, and sat with them.

"Got any other buyers offers today ?" Nayeon asked, to which Chaeyoung only shook her head to. She had sold enough pieces already and wanted to keep her work to herself for a bit, only leaving some stuff to one art gallery. "Alright. if.. gosh, I don't-"

"If you want to go back to your family, it'll be no problem," Momo finished the sentence. "We don't want you to feel obligated to stay here. We took you in because you needed help."

Chaeyoung stayed quiet for a minute. Momo was right, but her situation has changed since. _A lot_. Without the vampires, she would have probably died in the cold, and not be able to get her art career started. So she did what she had to do.

She left the next morning, without alerting them at all.

And for Momo and Nayeon that day, the house felt empty. No reason to flash fangs for fun, no bickering about putting your clothes in the good boxes by colors, no question about the Great snowball fight of 1965. A couple of weeks passed, without any sign of Chaeyoung coming back at all. No text nor letters, nothing in the news.

"Man, I miss her cooking already," Momo said one evening, as she sliced a piece of unfrozen pizza. "Do you think she'll come back ?"

"No," Nayeon harshly answered without doubt, stabbing her pizza repeatedly . "I don't know why we took her in. I don't know how she tricked us like that - she's a human after all. Betraying us like all the others did. Bitch. I honestly - I'm pissed. She can go to hell if it even exists."

"You don't mean that," Momo whispered as she got closer, not missing Nayeon's watering eyes. "I'm sure she got held by important matters somewhere. I know she'll come back, I-" Momo's words got stuck in her throat, and Nayeon's frustrated tears didn't help. "I _want_ her to come back."

"Well, I'm here. I hope I didn't leave too long for your hearts to break," Momo turned around as Nayeon immediately jumped from her seat, already raising a hand, and Chaeyoung raised her arm to her face in reflex, only for Nayeon to tightly hug her, followed by Momo.

"You _idiot_. is it too hard to write us something ?!"

"I'm sorry. I got busy with my family and the law a bit. And then I realized I didn't have your phone number and didn't know the address of this house either," Momo gliggled as Nayeon lightly slapped the back of Chaeyoung's head.

"Right. Idiot."

And things fell back into their old routine as quickly as it started, with a little bit of frustration added to the mix.

\--

Frustration that had to be taken care of at some point. Nayeon because she was still angry and was _still_ receiving superiority looks from Momo, and said Momo because she had been refusing to take blood from anyone else than Chaeyoung.

"Hey, there's a show I want to watch tonight, can you guys tag with me on the couch ?" Momo requested a few evenings later once she was done washing the dishes.

"Is there even enough place on that old couch ? I say we tag on the bed rather, we can move the TV," Nayeon suggested, while Chaeyoung just nodded her head as she engulfed chocolates they had baked together.

Chaeyoung ended up nicely squeezed between the two vampires, in her usual stolen sweater - she found the show on TV boring, not really getting why Momo wanted to watch that, and found herself almost falling asleep as Momo kept rubbing one hand with her thumb, and Nayeon as well, a hand gently stroking her leg.

But _someone_ getting under her sweater snapped her eyes back open, thought she acted like she didn't notice. Nayeon got up, using the bathroom as an excuse, and Momo requested a position change, placing herself behind Chaeyoung, hands still hidden under the sweater, getting into action as she started to nibble on the girl's nape.

"We've missed you a lot, you know," the vampire whispered in her ear, with a tone Chaeyoung had never heard coming from here before. "Too much," the hands reached her breasts as Nayeon came back in, quickly crawling between Chaeyoung's legs.

"Look at those pink cheeks, how pretty," the human felt herself warm up even more, re-discovering Nayeon's fangs with much happiness. Momo pulled her sweater and her top away, tracing the tattoos she loved, as always, with much care and happiness.

It didn't take long for the pants to go away as well, and for Nayeon to smooch her way up from her ankles to her inner thighs. Hands were making wonders on Chaeyoung's body, to whom things felt overwhelmingly good, til a climax she would have never imagined possible - both vampire got their fangs ready at the same time, only Momo going for the blood. Fangs on her inner thighs, fangs on her neck and hands everywhere, Chaeyoung felt like she had never been treated that good with that much love before.

Things became too much, the sounds of the sheets rustling under their bodies, her own moans, the soft giggles bouncing around - and finally, the bites. If Chaeyoung had to pick her drugs, it would be those. Love, care, and piercing teeth that broke all the composure she had left.

Ah, well. If Chaeyoung had known about vampires sooner, she would have gotten hooked earlier than that. But she had taken her time to find her own vampires, and it was simply perfect that way.

Maybe she would try biting too, one day, too.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smutty stuff HHHH  
> i saw the namochae pics n vid and straight up JUMPED from my bed to my desk to write this as quickly as i could. my way to cope w not being able to tweet like im crazy LMAO . i love them so much i swear i die everytime i see chaeyoung with her current hairstyle.. fucking queen step on me mayeb n momo too AAAAAAAAA
> 
> ah !! ot9 band au next me thinks. really basic and already one but hey. sounds like fun  
> i hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
